


Happier Days Upon Us

by sunflowerstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comeplay, Dom!Harry, Fingering, M/M, Smut, Sub!Louis, again-lots of hickeys, fluffy almost-sex basically, gross amount of pet names, handjobs, im sensing a theme here, louis' sad and harry cheers him up by making him come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerstyles/pseuds/sunflowerstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis comes home in a funk, but Harry's determined not to let the night go to shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happier Days Upon Us

Harry took another glance at his phone and gave in, replacing the bookmark in his book and sliding off the bed. His phone showed it was now two hours later than the time Louis normally gets off work, and that Louis had failed to answer his texts, giving Harry no idea of where he might be. He decided he might as well start dinner, assuming Louis must be on his way by now.

 

He walked downstairs to their kitchen and began gathering the food to make his homemade chicken stir-fry, remembering fondly that it was one of Louis’ favorite meals. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he wondered what’s keeping his boyfriend so late and praying everything was okay. He attempted to distract his worries by cooking quickly so everything would be ready should Louis arrive home soon.

 

Harry only got as far as chopping up the chicken into cubes when he heard the sound of a door slamming forcefully in the next room.

 

He whipped his head around to watch the doorway and called out, “Lou, is that you?”

 

“Who the fuck else would it be, Harry?” his boyfriend called back, and Harry frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. He’s used to Louis teasing him about anything imaginable, but tonight he seemed genuinely exasperated.

 

Louis appeared and hurriedly walked through the living room and made his way up the stairs, clearly not intending to speak to Harry anymore. Harry was confused and a little hurt, becoming even more curious as to where Louis had been.

 

“Lou- wait!”

 

Louis rolled his eyes and turned around before disappearing upstairs. “ _What_ do you _want_ , Harry?” he snapped.

 

“I… erm, dinner’ll be ready in about half an hour,” Harry replied, put-off by Louis’ unexplained attitude.

 

Louis shook his head and rolled his eyes as he continued upstairs to their bedroom.

 

Harry hesitantly turned back to his cooking, deciding to give Louis some space for now. It was the first time in a long, long time, he realized, that Louis hadn’t greeted him with a kiss as soon as he came home.

-

Harry heard no noise coming from upstairs and assumed Louis had fallen asleep by the time dinner was finished, so he ran upstairs calling Louis’ name. He found the bed empty as well as the bathroom. Harry sighed as he turned to climb another flight of stairs that led to their rooftop fire escape.

 

He was met by the sight of Louis sitting with his knees to his chest against a brick wall, ash and cigarette butts littered around him. He knew Louis only chain smoked like that when he was in an exceptionally bad mood, as Harry had never been keen on the idea of Louis smoking at all, given the health problems and bad smell. Harry wondered vaguely if it was him Louis was so angry at, hoping that wasn’t the case as he hated fighting with his boyfriend more than anything.

 

Harry approached Louis’ small form facing away from the door, unaware Harry was nearby.

 

Harry knelt beside him and barely got out, “Hey, Lou-” when Louis gasped loudly in surprise.

 

“ _Christ_ , H, what the fuck?” Louis snapped with an annoyed look.

 

Harry recovered after a moment of hurt to reply, “Dinner’s ready, sweetheart.”

 

“So go eat your dinner, then,” Louis mumbled into his knees after taking another drag from his cigarette.

 

Harry had to restrain himself from touching or kissing Louis as he desperately wanted to but decided he was better off giving Louis some space. This didn’t include letting him go hungry, however.

 

“I made that chicken stir-fry you like,” he tried again.

 

"Not hungry. Go away."

 

Harry leaned in a little closer to quietly sing “But baby, it’s cold outside,” trying to get a smile from Louis, but it was in vain as it only earned him another annoyed eye-roll and a mumbled “Shut the fuck up.” He wasn’t wrong, though; it was nearly 8:00 on a November night and he knew Louis must be getting cold.

 

Louis continued to smoke as Harry patiently waited for Louis to change his mind. After a few minutes, Louis decided Harry wasn’t giving up anytime soon, so he hefted himself up and stamped out his cigarette. He made his way inside, slamming the door behind him before Harry could reach it.

 

Harry made his way to the kitchen, noting how their stairways now had a distinct smokey smell but choosing not to chide Louis on it this time. He was met by Louis already in his seat. Harry joined him as they ate in silence, Louis sullenly picking at his food.

 

Halfway through the meal, Harry bit the bullet and asked Louis how his day had gone.

 

Louis looked up from his plate for the first time to give Harry a death glare. “Leave it, H.”

 

Harry frowned deeply at this and set his fork down. “Sweetie, tell me what’s happened,” he told Louis in a gentle but firm voice, leaving no room for arguing or pouting from Louis.

 

Louis let his fork drop to his plate with a clank and closed his eyes, swearing under his breath.

 

“You want to know what’s happened? Turns out that fuck-up kid we hired as an intern last month had never turned in any of my order forms I’ve given him to deliver for the last four weeks, which my boss thought was fair reason to suspend me from pay but decided I should just be _fired_ altogether once I let that goddamned kid know what I thought about his fucking _‘accident’_ ,” Louis ranted all at once. “Happy?” he asked Harry with wide eyes before pushing away from the table and escaping upstairs once more, abandoning Harry and his picked-over dinner.

 

Harry watched him leave and sighed deeply, scrubbing his face with his hands. It was no wonder Louis had been so bad-tempered all evening, he thought sadly. He finished his dinner alone and wrapped up the rest of Louis’ to keep in the fridge until he calmed down enough to admit he was still hungry, as Harry was sure would happen.

 

He did the dishes in a silence that would have normally been filled by Louis continuing their conversation from dinner as he sat perched on the counter, waiting for Harry to finish cleaning.

 

When he was done, Harry cautiously made his way upstairs to attempt to talk to Louis again. He was met yet again with cold sheets and a vacant bathroom, so he pulled on a hat and sweater and grabbed a blanket and his book before making his way up to their apartment’s fire escape again.

 

It was now half past 9 and the single streetlamp over the door had been turned on, but it was otherwise dark. He found Louis in the same spot as earlier, this time turned in Harry’s direction.

 

Harry’s heart sank as he saw Louis had been sitting out there for a while in only a thin sweater. He immediately wrapped the blanket around the smaller boy, who obligingly took it and continued smoking. Harry saw in the yellow light how Louis' teeth chattered slightly, so he took off his hat and replaced it over his boyfriend’s ears.

 

“Tell me if you’d rather be alone, but I’ll be reading here,” Harry told him quietly. Louis gave no form of acknowledgement as he stared straight ahead at nothing in particular and brought the cigarette to his lips again.

 

Harry sat down next to him and opened his book to pick up where he left off. He only got two chapters farther before he heard Louis crying softly next to him. He wordlessly glanced over at his boyfriend, his heart feeling tight in his chest and grabbed his unoccupied hand, lacing their fingers together and rubbing his thumb over Louis’ while he continued to read.

 

Not ten minutes later, Louis finally spoke up. “What are you even doing here, Harry?” he asked in a weary voice.

 

Harry sighed and set his book down. “Jesus, Lou, I said I didn’t mind if you wanted to be alone, okay?” he replied, quietly but frustrated.

 

At this, Louis sobbed into his knees without holding back. Harry froze, not expecting what he’d just caused. He hesitantly stayed where he was, ready to leave at Louis’ request.

 

Louis sniffed loudly and looked up at last, putting out his cigarette. “I meant, like… why are you keeping me company after I’ve been rude to you all night,” he explained, voice thick with tears.

 

“I didn’t want to leave you alone when you’re in such a bad mood. I thought maybe you’d like some company,” Harry explained without missing a beat.

 

Louis let his head drop to his knees as he cried harder, his hand squeezing Harry’s tightly. Harry could hardly watch, his heart breaking at his usually laid-back and happy boy so incredibly sad.

 

Harry, still cautious of how touchy Louis had been all evening, asked him, “Can I hold you, sweetheart?”

 

Louis raised his head to look at Harry with big, tear-filled eyes. “Please?” he asked in a shaky voice.

 

Harry wrapped the blanket more firmly around Louis’ small frame and pulled him gently on his lap, his arms secure around Louis’ slightly shaking body. Louis leaned his head on his boyfriend’s chest and continued to cry. Harry reveled in the abundance of contact he’d been denied all night as he kissed Louis’ head and ran his hands over his body to warm him up.

 

After a few more minutes of silence accompanied by Louis’ occasional sniffling, he spoke quietly to Harry into the cold night, his breath coming out the same as it did while he smoked.

 

“’M sorry, Haz. Sorry I was being so rude… taking it out on you,” Louis told him, his crying beginning to pick up again.

 

Harry wiped away Louis’ tears with his nearly frozen fingers and kissed his temple. “Shh, it’s alright, darling, I’m not mad. It’s okay.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Louis squeaked out again, so quiet Harry could barely hear.

 

“You’re fine, Lou.” Harry was nothing but sympathetic now, any feelings of hurt long gone as he held his shivering boy. He also felt relief that Louis was finally speaking to him without bite.

 

Louis sniffled a few more times before fully letting go, telling Harry all about his day and everything that made it so terrible. He told him about being so angry about his suspension, he lashed out and swore so inappropriately at the younger boy assigned to help him that he was fired on the spot. It broke Harry’s heart to hear the boy in his lap sob through the whole story; Louis rarely cried like this and Harry wanted so desperately to make everything better.

 

After Louis relayed all this to Harry, he remained quiet for a while, burrowing into Harry’s chest and listening to his heartbeat to relax. Harry readjusted his hat to fit it more firmly over his ears and rubbed his hand over his back. A more comfortable silence passed before Louis looked up at Harry with innocent, red-rimmed eyes.

 

“How am I gonna find another job, Haz?” he asked quietly, tears threatening to spill over again.

 

Harry pressed his chapped lips to Louis’ forehead and hugged him close. “Don’t worry about it now, Lou, everything’ll be okay,” he promised. Louis sniffed again and nodded. “You’ve got enough experience now, we can find you a better place to work for, yeah?”

 

Louis replied with a muffled “Okay.”

 

“There’s plenty of time, sweetie. Just take a bit of a break for now,” Harry reassured soothingly.

 

“Alright.” Louis waited a few moments before adding, “Dinner was really good, H. Thank you.”

 

“I saved the rest of yours, darling. ‘S in the fridge.”

 

Harry saw him smile into his sweater for the first time that night and smiled back, pleased with himself. He noticed Louis was still shaking in his arms even though he’d stopped crying.

 

“You wanna go inside and finish it, love? It’s freezing,” Harry suggested.

 

Louis nodded immediately and lifted his head slightly to press kisses along Harry’s jaw. Harry lifted his hand to Louis’ cheek and guided him into a proper kiss, their wind-chapped lips meeting eagerly. Louis tasted like tears and cigarettes, but it was everything Harry had been aching for since Louis came home.

 

Louis disconnected their lips and buried his cold nose into Harry’s neck. When he made no signs of standing up, Harry secured one arm under Louis’ ass and one around his waist and carried him inside and down to their kitchen. Harry placed him on the counter and took the blanket and beanie from him, running his hands through his soft fringe. He stepped between his legs and kissed Louis gently until his stomach growled and Harry pulled away and smiled. He got out the plate from the fridge, took off the plastic wrap, and stuck it in the microwave. Louis hopped down and sat at the table.

 

Harry brought him is dinner and sat down with him, keeping him company while snacking on a banana. Louis tucked right in this time, smiling slightly as he finished his meal. Harry held his free hand and linked their ankles together on the table, their second attempt at dinner just as quiet as the first but both boys pleasantly content this time.

 

Louis finished at last and shyly glanced up at Harry. “Thanks, love, dinner was very good. It’s my favorite,” he told Harry softly.

 

“I know,” Harry replied quietly, smiling back at him. “Come here, sweetie.”

 

Louis put his plate in the sink and sat down in Harry’s lap, his arms snaking around his neck and hugging him close. “Thanks, Haz,” he whispered into his neck, and added in an even quieter voice, “thank you for not leaving me alone.”

 

Harry kissed his hair and hugged back, appreciating the rare vulnerability of Louis tonight. “Of course, Lou. The last thing I want is for you to feel alone when you’ve had such a bad day. I’m always here, darling. Thank you for letting me in.”

 

Louis was silent for a bit and clung to him tighter. “I’m really sorry I was so rude to you, H. You’re so good to me,” he told him sadly, muffled by the hair around Harry’s neck.

 

“I promise it’s fine, Lou. Everyone’s got bad days, yeah? All I want is to cheer you up.”

 

Louis lifted his head and smiled modestly at Harry. “You have. Tonight hasn’t been nearly as bad as I thought it was gonna end up.”

 

Harry gave him short kisses as he trailed his hand down Louis’ back, grabbing his ass to pull him closer. He leaned in to whisper, “Who’s to say the night’s over yet?”

 

Louis smiled at him with a hint of mischief and bit his lip, but Harry continued, “Although, I don’t doubt you’re very tired now, after such a long day and all.”

 

“I… yeah,” Louis replied, shrugging slightly with a faltering smile.

 

This didn’t go unnoticed by Harry, and he continued to knead his fingers on Louis’ curves. “I suppose that doesn’t mean I can’t take care of my baby, though.”

 

Louis grinned as he felt the words ghost over his ear and Harry attach his lips to his neck.  Harry’s familiar hands sent a jolt up his spine and he melted in all the attention.

 

“What do you say, darling? Are you up for playing a little before we call it a night?”

 

Louis’ breath hitched as he closed his eyes and suppressed a moan, all of Harry’s whispering and touching making his pants feel tighter by the minute. He tipped his head back while Harry sucked kisses into his neck and hummed in agreement.

 

Harry’s hands never left Louis’ ass while he stood up to carry his boyfriend upstairs to their bedroom. He placed him lovingly in the middle of their bed and began working at Louis’ jeans right away, kneeling in front of him and connecting their lips.

 

Soon Louis was naked and panting slightly, lying down while Harry swiftly undressed himself. He joined Louis and sat leaning against their headboard, pulling Louis to rest against his chest between his legs. Louis leaned his head on Harry’s shoulder and Harry resumed marking up his neck as he ghosted his hands up and down his torso and chest, brushing over his nipples maddeningly.

 

Harry trailed his fingers along Louis’ jawline and up to his parted lips. He slipped three fingers into his panting mouth and Louis obediently sucked on them. Harry teasingly ran his other hand between Louis’ inner thighs and the base of his hard cock, playing with the coarse hairs. He whined Harry’s name the moment his fingers were removed from his mouth. He spread open Louis’ legs as far they would go to give him better access.

 

“I’m sorry you’ve had a rough day, kitten. Let me make it all better,” Harry told him, his middle finger rubbing circles around his hole.

 

Louis moaned sweetly as he bit his lip, his eyes closed in anticipation and his head lolling back on Harry’s broad shoulder. “Yeah, take it all away, Hazza. Love you so much.”

 

“I love you, too,” Harry whispered as he finally pressed his long finger into Louis’ hole, making quick work of finding Louis’ prostate and earning a loud cry from the smaller boy. “So much.”

 

The moment Louis began shifting his hips up and down in pursuit of more friction, Harry braced him down to limit his movement, leaving him free to control the pace. He thrusted in and out at a frustratingly slow pace, dragging his finger along Louis’ velvety walls. Every so often, he’d purposefully press into Louis’ sweet spot to keep him on his toes and hear his name whined out in that beautifully wrecked voice that he only heard when he teased Louis to all ends.

 

Harry slipped in a second finger at last, causing Louis to vainly attempt to cant his hips up in Harry’s unceasing grip. Louis hummed at the feeling, needing more but loving everything Harry was giving him.

 

“Shit, _there_ ,” Louis gasped as Harry brushed his fingers over his spot, his chest heaving. Harry restricting his hips down with a strong arm turned him on even more, his precome pooling on his tummy. It drove him to ecstasy even quicker when Harry pinned him down or held his wrists together, but it didn’t always happen since Harry preferred them both moving and grinding together without restrictions when they made love. But lucky for Louis, the rules changed whenever Harry took his time making him come from foreplay alone.

 

Harry worked in a third finger and listened to his boyfriend’s moans and whimpers as he sporadically hit his prostate. Louis could feel himself coming close but needing more to be pushed over the edge.

 

“More, Haz, please. Need a little more,” Louis whimpered, his back arching as three of Harry’s fingers hit his spot dead-on.

 

“You gonna come from just my fingers, kitten?” Harry asked him, spreading out his three fingers, satisfyingly stretching his hole even further.

 

“Mmhmm,” Louis agreed easily, knowing he was well on his way there. He moaned happily when Harry slipped in his pinky along with his other fingers.

 

“Keep your legs spread for me, darling,” and Louis let his strong thighs fall open once more with a quiet “Yes, Hazza.” His legs lay spread on either side of Harry’s legs, his feet hooking behind Harry’s ankles.

 

“’M really close, H,” Louis warned him in a dazed voice. Harry repositioned his arm over his hips so his cock curved obscenely over it. He pressed down even harder and brought Louis to the edge.

 

He kept his three fingers buried deep in Louis’ hole as he massaged unceasingly against his sweet spot, causing Louis to whine out nonsense and Harry’s name.

 

“ _Yes,_ Haz, please. Right there, _please_ ,” he moaned out, lost in his building pleasure. When he came at last, he cried out a stream of Harry’s name, the only word his mind could form during his climax. His come painted Harry’s forearm as well has his own chest and torso. His strong arm pressing firmly against his hips and his fingers determinedly rubbing his spot drew out his orgasm longer than he thought possible, shivering violently with the aftershocks.

 

He slowed his fingers but didn’t completely stop until he heard Louis quietly whine, “ _Hazza_. No more, please,” and withdrew his fingers, smirking slightly as he knew how Louis loved that last little bit after he was good and fucked out.

 

He ignored the streaks on his arm and ran his fingers through the thick ropes on Louis’ tummy and brought it to his own lips. He closed his eyes and moaned around his fingers, making a show of it as he knew Louis was staring at him with heavy-lidded eyes. He repeated the action again and again until Louis’ front was cleaned up and took his other hand to wipe the come off his arm, feeding it to Louis just to watch him wordlessly obey.

 

He shifted Louis off of him to his left and wrapped his hand around his own cock at long last. Listening to all of Louis’ sweet moans and feeling him squirm under his restrain kept him hard the whole time. He slowly jerked himself off with his eyes closed, his left hand finding Louis’ and squeezing tightly. He laced their fingers and brought their linked hands to his mouth, kissing Louis’ knuckles while he quickly approached his climax.

 

Louis watched him intently the whole time, feeling languid and boneless but admiring Harry getting himself off so peacefully. He became hypnotized by the way Harry rhythmically swiped his thumb over his slit and spread the precome. He only snapped out of it once Harry came suddenly without warning, just squeezing Louis’ hand harder and moaning out is name quietly as his come ran down his hand.

 

This time, he took a tissue to his hand to wipe off his come and once again returned all his attention to Louis.

 

“Are we good, darling?” he asked earnestly.

 

“Yeah,” Louis nodded and gave him a dopey smile.

 

After a bit of feeble protesting, Harry dragged him to the bathroom to brush their teeth and watched Louis collapse back into bed face-first. Harry climbed in behind him and turned off their lamp, cuddling Louis closer to his chest.

 

“I promise, everything’s gonna be alright, sweetheart. Happier days are upon us,” Harry murmured in the darkness, trailing his fingertips across Louis’ chest.

 

Louis hummed contently, sleepy and sated thanks to his boyfriend taking such good care of him. “Happy days,” he echoed with a smile before falling asleep to the feeling of soft kisses pressed against his neck and shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come talk to me, [here's my tumblr :)](http://sunflowersandstyles.tumblr.com/) I never shut up about Harry and that's all you really need to know.


End file.
